Stencil:Trivia Pages (General)
((Seen in source: Replace "Episode" with "Characters" or "Locations" if appropriate.)) ((Seen in source: Replace with "UserPageBoxEpisode" or "UserPageBox\CharacterName\" if appropriate.)) *Use a single star to indent a new trivial item. The trivial item immediately follows the star without a space. *Each new trivial piece is placed on its own line and given its own respective star. *If a trivial item relates as a sub-point to another topic, place it immediately below the related point and begin it with two stars. **This effect should never extend to three stars. **If more than one piece relates to the initial topic, occupy the following line with the other sub-point, also beginning with two stars. *Use full sentences with proper punctuation and sentence structure; avoiding grammatical errors. **Make these sentences as short, clear and to-the-point as possible. *Any item should maximally consist of two sentences, though one is preferred. If enough elaboration is required, it might be better suited for the associated main page. **A reasonable exception to this occurs with episode errors, which may require recounting part of the episode to explain it. *Try to include only notable pieces of trivia (determined by importance, interestingness, etc.), and avoid completely restating what appears on the associated main page. **Brief summarizations of what appears on the associated main page are acceptable. **All trivia should be objective, logical and presented in an unbiased fashion. *Using double brackets, link any characters or locations having their own wiki page the first time their name appears. **Subsequent appearances of the same character/location should not be linked. **Episodes are an exception to this rule: they are linked every time they are listed. ---- *Never use four consecutive hyphens to separate trivia! This is only done here to easily show two distinctly different informational sections. *Many (if not all), trivia pages will be organized by means of a tabber. Following are the rules of how to use them properly. *Refer to the more specific trivia page stencils outlining the organization of each trivia page type: Episode Trivia, Character Trivia, Location Trivia. **As of the moment only the episode trivia stencil has been made, and has yet to be acted upon. **'Note:' The triple star rule has been broken in the stencils. This is only performed to make it easy to distinguish between informational points and provided examples. Do not do this in practice. *Examine each tab in the stencils to see what subgroups are contained within it. **Do not add what defines each tab on actual trivia pages. *Every subgroup is defined under a heading, which is presented using double equal signs on either side of the text. *Keep the tab and heading names unchanged and presented in the same order as provided in the stencil. *Should no information be placed under a given heading that appears in the stencil, do not include that heading whatsoever. The same applies for entire tabs. **The proper tab and heading are expected to be added with appropriate trivia and are not to be left blank or TBA. Category:General Stencils